Tarea: diez años en el futuro
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette tiene una tarea para la clase de Filosofía, debe escribir cómo cree que será su vida en diez años más. Al estar insegura, comienza a imaginar cientos de opciones distintas. Este relato es como una parodia. Incluye: Pokémon, El extraño mundo de Jack y un poco de Olaf.


Recientemente en el colegio de Marinette habían añadido una nueva clase, la cual se llamaba Filosofía.

A algunos alumnos les parecía una materia demasiado aburrida y a otros les agradaba. Marinette pensaba que era entretenido poder analizar el mundo de distintas maneras, intentar entender más y conocerse a uno mismo de modo más profundo.

Aunque no negaba que en ocasiones la materia se hacia bastante aburrida, pero bueno, ¿qué materia no tiene su lado aburrido?

Ahora mismo se encontraban en esa clase y como es de suponer la profesora no dejaba de hablar.

—Ahora mismo ustedes son jóvenes, seguramente aún están aprendiendo a conocerse a ustedes mismos —decía ella mientras se movía por el salón —. Apuesto a que ya saben sobre sus gustos y sus disgustos, ¿no?

Se escuchó un colectivo "sí" como respuesta. Antonella solo sonrió satisfecha, pensaba que todos le estaban prestando la mayor atención posible.

—Por ejemplo usted —Antonella se posicionó frente al puesto de Kim —. Dígame: ¿qué es lo que más le gusta?

Kim escondió su cuaderno de modo rápido, no estaba tomando notas y en su lugar simplemente estaba haciendo dibujos bizarros. Si la profesora veía eso seguramente se ganaría un castigo.

—Eso es fácil: lo que más me gusta hacer es practicar distintos deportes —respondió con orgullo —. Mi favorito es correr.

—¡Maravilloso! —la profesora parecía muy feliz con la respuesta. Luego se dirigió al puesto de Iván —. ¿Y a ti qué te gusta hacer?

—Me gusta la música y pasar tiempo con Mylene.

Un colectivo ¡Aww! Se escuchó en el salón, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

—¿Ven como por ahora es fácil saber lo que les gusta?

Marinette pensaba en que el diseño de moda era lo suyo, aunque no sabía si admitirlo en voz alta. Algunas personas se burlaban de los sueños ajenos, entonces era mejor guardarlos para uno y nada más.

—Pero... ¿qué pasaría si hablamos del futuro? —preguntó Antonella.

—¿El futuro? —preguntó Rose levantando su mano —. Es difícil hablar de algo que no sabemos.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que zapatos ponerme hoy —dijo Mylene.

Todos empezaron a debatir.

La clase de Filosofía era una buena instancia para poder comparar puntos de vista, para poder debatir y hablar entre todos.

—¡Ese es el tema del cual quiero hablar! —exclamó complacida Antonella —. Quiero que piensen en el futuro, en diez años más.

Diez años más... en otras palabras: los veinticuatro. La adultez, ser una abuelita, algo así como Adrien.

—¿Dónde te ves a ti misma dentro de diez años? —le preguntó a Alya.

Alya sonrió pero al mismo tiempo rascó su cabello, parecía algo dubitativa.

—No sé mucho del futuro, pero si me lo preguntan, quiero ser una periodista famosa —respondió sonriendo —. Salir en televisión, grabar vídeos, hacer reportajes. ¡Quiero ser muy conocida! —sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Bravo! —Alya se sonrojó un poco —. ¿Y qué hay de ti? —ahora la pregunta fue dirigida a Max.

—Yo quiero ser un famoso científico, quiero tener mi propio laboratorio.

—¡Es un sueño muy interesante!

La emoción de la profesora podía resultar algo molesta, aunque era una mujer agradable, así que eso no era tan molesto. Es solo que no es muy común conocer a personas tan positivas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —le preguntó a Marinette.

Marinette estaba segura de responder "seré una diseñadora de modas", pero en vez de eso, dijo la primera palabra que vino a su mente.

—Seré una abuelita.

Una carcajada grupal se escuchó y Marinette quiso salir corriendo. ¡Por estar pensando en su crush dijo esa palabra! Sucede que Adrien tenía veintidós años y ella le decía "Abuelito" a modo de cariño.

¡Rayos!

—¡Serás una anciana! —se rió Kim.

—¿Una anciana con gatos o una anciana solitaria? —continuó Iván con la broma.

Marinette se agachó un poco, estaba intentando esconderse. Pero no podía hacer eso. Después de todo, ya había utilizado esa palabra, tenía que seguir adelante y sonreír, como siempre.

—Esa palabra es muy interesante. Cuéntame, ¿por qué la elegiste? —le preguntó la profesora.

Oh, qué incómodo.

"Sucede que el chico que me gusta es mayor que yo y a modo de broma, pero también como cariño le digo 'Abuelito', es por eso" —pensó Marinette.

—Es porque ya seré mayor de edad —respondió algo dubitativa.

—Me gusta, me gusta tu forma de pensar —eso también fue algo vergonzoso —. Quiero que para mañana escriban un ensayo sobre cómo será su vida en diez años más.

A la hora de la salida Marinette iba caminando junto a Alya, Rose y Juleka. Las cuatro se sentaron por un rato en la banca ubicada en el parque.

—¿Qué opinan de la tarea? —preguntó Juleka con rostro acomplejado.

Rose se estiró un poco y luego sonrió.

—Supongo que podemos escribir cualquier cosa y de todas formas la profesora estará feliz —todas las chicas rieron.

—No creo que deba ser tan largo —opinó Juleka.

—¿Tú vas a escribir que eres una abuelita? —se burló Alya.

Marinette simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Hablaron de otros temas durante un rato, después cada una siguió su camino rumbo a su hogar.

Marinette se acomodó en su cama, cruzó sus piernas y dejó el cuaderno abierto sobre sus piernas.

Estaba pensando en qué podría escribir.

Claramente su sueño era ser diseñadora de modas, pero no contaba con el apoyo de su madre, ella le decía que estudiara alguna carrera reconocida, algo que le sirviera.

Una vez escuchó que los hijos siguen los pasos de sus padres. Entonces... ¿Marinette sería una cajera en un supermercado? ¿o terminaría heredando la panadería familiar?

—Es difícil no saber decidir —se quejó mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Decidió subir a su balcón y sentarse en el suelo. Observaba el cielo y observaba los departamentos de los vecinos. Silencio, viento y una increíble paz.

Eso no ayudaba mucho, no podía pensar con claridad. Le gustaba el ruido, poder perderse en millones y millones de pensamientos que finalmente se terminaban enredando entre ellos.

De pronto... vio las nubes y por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar pensar en Pokémon. ¿Extraño, no?

Pensó en Adrien. Adrien era un adulto, trabajaba como reponedor, pero aún así... él jugaba Pokémon GO, le encantaba y estaba feliz con eso de la nueva generación incluida en el juego. Quizás... Adrien solo quería ser un Maestro Pokémon, tal vez ese era su sueño frustrado.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —no pudo evitar reír ante lo que había imaginado.

Marinette había despertado y había tomado su mochila. Simplemente bajó las escaleras dando saltitos y cuando estuvo en la calle, simplemente se encontró en un bosque.

Tomó entre sus manos una poké-bola y gritó: "¡Torchic, yo te elijo!" y de la poké-bola salió aquel pollito de fuego. Enseguida Marinette lo cargó entre sus brazos y le dio un dulce y tierno abrazo.

—¡Mi bebé! —lo dejó en el suelo, él la miraba con ternura —. ¿Qué nueva aventura nos espera hoy? —le preguntó.

—¡Torchic! —él dio un salto.

Ambos comenzaron con su camino, donde sea que vieran se encontraban con un nuevo Pokémon. En el mar había cientos de ellos, desde ballenas enormes hasta peces de color naranjo. En el cielo había aves legendarias, y en la tierra se encontraba el poderoso y grandioso Entei.

—¡Hola, papi! —lo saludó Marinette.

Entei se posicionó de modo firme, derecho. Estaba bajo una cascada, su pelaje ondeaba con el viento. Al ver a la chica salió de la cascada y se acercó a ella.

—Pequeña, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó de modo amoroso.

—¡Papi! —Marinette corrió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Su pelaje era increíblemente suave, era hermoso, era la ternura personificada. Aunque era un ser maravilloso, un ser que imponía respeto. Un Pokémon legendario.

—¿Qué dices, quieres dar un paseo? —propuso Entei.

—¡Eso me encantaría!

Marinette tomó entre sus brazos a Torchic y afirmándolo del mejor modo posible, ambos subieron al lomo de Entei. Se sujetaron del mejor modo posible, porque una caída podría ser fatal. De ese modo, Entei comenzó a dar saltos por todas partes.

Sentir el viento sobre tu piel, la sensación de poder volar, creer que eres alguien único era algo maravilloso, algo sacado de un sueño.

Terminaron en un lugar lleno de tierra.

Fue ahí donde se encontraron con Adrien.

Bajaron de Entei y se acercaron a él.

—Mari, mira esto... —susurró Adrien.

Ambos se acercaron de modo lento y vieron algo majestuoso, un dragón, era Charizard.

—Es hermoso... —Marinette se encontraba boquiabierta.

—Lo sé, acabó de atraparlo —sonreía Adrien. La azabache abrió la boca impresionada, pero antes de poder decir algo, Adrien lo metió en la poké-bola —. ¿Qué nueva aventura nos espera hoy? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—¡No lo sé! —respondió ella sonriente y dando un giro —. ¡Este mundo es demasiado grande! ¡cada día es una nueva aventura!

Adrien sonrió y le entregó una poké-bola a su amiga.

—Es un regalo para ti.

—¿Para mí? —él asintió. Marinette sin dejar de sonreír la arrojó y cuando ésta se abrió pudo apreciar algo realmente maravilloso, era un Vulpix blanco como la nieve. ¡Un Vulpix Alola!

Marinette quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo, pero el Vulpix se defendió y la congeló. Ella se quedó estática, jamás pensó que algo así podría suceder.

Adrien rió abiertamente.

—Nunca debes acercarte de ese modo a un Pokémon —le recordó —. Oh, vamos. Torchic ayúdala.

Torchic creó un leve incendio gracias a su ataque y ayudó a su entrenadora a entrar en calor.

—Lo siento, Vulpix —se disculpó algo apenada. Vulpix solo hizo un ruido tierno —. ¿Por qué no vamos a Alola a comparar Pokémon? —propuso ella.

Adrien asintió.

—Me agrada la idea, ¡podemos ir por un Lycanroc! —apoyó Adrien.

—¡Perfecto! ¿pero cuál de todos? Te digo enseguida que el rojo parece un demonio.

Adrien rió de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Dejemos que la vida nos sorprenda.

Marinette asintió.

—¡Como siempre!

Adrien dejó salir a Charizard. Ambos subieron al lomo del dragón, se sujetaron fuertemente y emprendieron su vuelo hacia la región de Alola, donde podrían vivir un millón de aventuras nuevas, como era habitual.

—Vivimos... en un mundo Pokémon —cantó Marinette.

—Vaya, sí que tengo una imaginación extraña... —pensó Marinette mientras negaba con su cabeza. La verdad es que no pudo evitar reír ante ese loco sueño, su imaginación siempre la hacia pensar en situaciones extrañas.

Se levantó y acarició su espalda, ciertamente le dolía un poco.

—Además, mi compañero Pokémon sería Eevee —se corrigió a sí misma.

Pensó que podría dejar la tarea para después, porque si pensaba bien las cosas, era para mañana y aún tenía bastante tiempo para escribir.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

—Cuando iba de vacaciones, encontraba cientos de animales...

Escuchó que alguien hablaba, pero no vio nada extraño, nada llamativo.

Entonces frente a ella vio a una enorme araña de color morado, era peluda y sonreía de modo tierno.

—¡Hola, Marinette! —saludó de modo alegre.

Marinette creía que era un enorme algodón de azúcar parlante, le encantó esa araña. No pudo evitar tocarla, era realmente suave, era como tocar una nube.

La araña la subió a su lomo y ella comenzó a volar, era realmente lindo estar sentada en su lomo.

—Las arañas no somos malas, no tienes que sentir miedo de nosotras...

—¡Nunca más!

Veía las estrellas, veía la luna. El cielo se sentía frío, aunque no era un frío que te congelaba, era un frío agradable.

De pronto se encontraba en el supermercado, la araña había desaparecido. En su lugar veía a una araña de color negro, una araña de juguete, pero con ojos rojos.

Era una araña que te ponía nerviosa.

Adrien estaba ahí y Sabine también.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver ese perro con Halloween —dijo Sabine.

Era un esqueleto de perro.

—¡Pero mami, es obvio! —exclamó ella —. Es por las películas de Tim Burton. Ya sabes: El extraño mundo de Jack, El cadaver de la novia y Frankenweenie.

Adrien la miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

—En las tres películas hay un perrito, por eso sí tiene que ver —aclaró.

—¡Por eso esto es Halloween!

Había aparecido frente a ellos Jack, el esqueleto.

Marinette retrocedió un poco, pero al hacerlo se encontró con el perrito, Zero.

El perrito fantasma le lamió la cara, ella gritó un poco y el perro le ladró.

—¿Es que ella siempre es tan gritona? —preguntó Jack sonriendo. Una sonrisa realmente perturbadora.

—No lo sé, normalmente es más tímida —respondió Adrien.

Sabine ya no estaba ahí. ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

—Bueno... las cosas pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o en un abrir y cerrar de mano —Jack hizo exactamente aquello y repentinamente se encontraban en el mundo de Jack.

¡La ciudad de Halloween!

—¡AH!

Marinette estaba petrificada. Había brujas, hombres lobo, payasos y una mujer de trapo.

—Cool! —Adrien se sentía como en un sueño, siempre le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo! —rió Jack.

Zero no se separaba del lado de Marinette.

Marinette quería correr, salir de ahí, pero estaba congelada como una piedra.

—¡Oh, niña! —Jack se acercó a ella y ella simplemente se obligó a retroceder, ¡no hablaría con un esqueleto extraño!

Adrien la tomó de la mano y juntos se alejaron, corrieron un poco y repentinamente llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las puertas de la película, las puertas festivas.

—¡Adrien, tenemos que irnos! —gritó Marinette mientras temblaba de modo breve.

—¿Irnos? —Adrien rió —. ¡Este lugar es genial!

Marinette cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y repentinamente había aparecido el trineo de Santa Claus. Y no solo eso, los tres (Jack, Adrien y ella) estaban en el. Tal como en la película, Zero guiaba el trineo.

—¡Son las fiestas al fin! —exclamó Olaf.

—¿Olaf? —Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡Hola! ¡soy Olaf y amo los abrazos! —Olaf la estaba abrazando.

—¿Esto podría ser mejor? —Adrien estaba tan feliz que daba miedo.

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó de golpe.

Definitivamente sus sueños siempre eran locos, extraños, sin sentido y un tanto ridículos. Pero los de hoy habían sido estúpidos.

¿Qué sucedía con su mente? ¿por qué su imaginación estaba tan alocada hoy?

—¡Un momento! —tomó su cuaderno y un lápiz rápidamente. ¡Ahora sí que tenía una idea!

Al siguiente día, entregó su tarea y se sintió muy segura por lo que había escrito. Quizás a la profesora no le parezca la tarea más seria del mundo, pero era una tarea bien hecha.

Entre todos hablaron sobre lo que escribieron, sobre sus tareas y sus metas a futuro.

—¿Me podrías explicar un poco mejor tú tarea? —le preguntó la profesora a Marinette.

Ella sonrió de modo confiado, muy en el fondo sabía que eso sucedería.

—¿Qué parte específicamente? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué escribiste una historia con tantos giros? —volvió a preguntar —. ¿Qué querías explicar?

—Eso es fácil —miraba fijamente a su profesora y respondió: —. No soy buena imaginando cosas, menos si tienen que ver conmigo o con mi futuro, el futuro es incierto y yo soy muy indecisa. Quisiera ser diseñadora de modas. Pero al mismo tiempo, quiero escribir cuentos —explicó ella —. Quiero llenar al mundo con mi imaginación.

Antonella sonrió complacida, exactamente eso era lo que quería lograr: un viaje de auto-descubrimiento y distintas opciones.

—Conseguiste llegar al punto —la felicitó —. Y debo decir que me encantó la parte del mundo Pokémon, mi hija ama ver esa serie.

Marinette sonrió. Se sentía complacida de lo que había escrito. Aunque sabía bien que todo eso solo fue gracias a sus sueños, su imaginación bizarra y su amor imposible.

Después de todo... su vida era bastante interesante. ¿Quién lo diría?

 **Ya sé que es bastante extraño, pero mi imaginación es así, no puedo evitarlo :c**

 **La verdad es que amo el mundo Pokémon y siempre quise escribir algo similar, jaja. Y lo de El mundo de Jack realmente lo soñé, junto con esa enorme araña morada XD**


End file.
